


Making Claims

by Lil_Lizard_Leah



Series: Reddie Week 2020 [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arcades, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah
Summary: "Richie obediently followed Eddie towards the large arcade game with pixelated fighters bounding across the waiting screen. Eddie was quick to fish an arcade token out of his pocket and slip it into the coin slot, bringing it to life before them.Eddie gave Richie an expectant look as he stepped up to one of the joysticks, an unspoken challenge in his eyes. Richie followed suit, grabbing his own joystick in an unnecessarily vulgar way that caused a flush to redden Eddie's cheeks.Ever since they'd started dating, Richie's crude jokes had had a completely different effect on Eddie, and Richie was indulging in it as often as he could."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	Making Claims

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie Week 2020 Day 3 prompts: Tokens/Deadlights
> 
> As you can see the rating has gone up since the last couple installments in this series. There's nothing too explicit in this one, but as Richie and Eddie are getting older they will start to explore that side of their relationship more, so keep that in mind if choosing to continue this series. Enjoy! :)

"Dibs on Dig Dug!" Bill shouted as they burst through the door, his claim almost entirely drowned out by the noise in the arcade.

"Knock yourself out. I'm gonna get high score in Street Fighter if it kills me." Eddie responded determinedly.

The group dispersed quickly, all going their separate ways to conquer their personal quests for the day.

Richie obediently followed Eddie towards the large arcade game with pixelated fighters bounding across the waiting screen. Eddie was quick to fish an arcade token out of his pocket and slip it into the coin slot, bringing it to life before them.

Eddie gave Richie an expectant look as he stepped up to one of the joysticks, an unspoken challenge in his eyes. Richie followed suit, grabbing his own joystick in an unnecessarily vulgar way that caused a flush to redden Eddie's cheeks.

Ever since they'd started dating, Richie's crude jokes had had a completely different effect on Eddie, and Richie was indulging in it as often as he could.

"Knock it off, Richie." Eddie chastised despite his playful smile.

It had been three months since their first date and Richie was still living on cloud nine. They hadn't told their friends yet, agreeing that they wanted to experience this new thing by themselves for a while before being subjecting to Beverly's questioning or Stanley's jokes.

However, the fact that they were keeping their relationship secret made it that much harder for Richie to behave.

“Alright alright.” Richie conceded, holding his free hand up in peace.

They played a round, immersing themselves in the fight on screen. It was almost a welcome distraction, except Eddie’s little grunts of exasperation made Richie’s concentration wane. He tried to focus on the game, but it proved futile when Eddie wiped him out with Hadouken.

“Get fucked!” Eddie exclaimed triumphantly as he was declared winner in big bold letters.

Richie didn’t miss a beat, sliding into the small space between Eddie and the game.

“Is that an offer?” Richie whispered conspiratorially.

Eddie’s entire body melted into Richie’s, only to go taught a second later when he remembered where they were.

“Richie, someone might see.”

“Fine, let them.” Richie shrugged, keeping his eyes cast down unto Eddie’s blushing features. He relished in the way Eddie squirmed under his gaze, longed to be somewhere he could take full advantage of it.

“You motherfucker.” Eddie muttered, grabbing Richie by the wrist and dragging him to a nearby photo booth.

Richie’s heart rate spiked as he was pushed inside, Eddie following quickly behind and pulling the curtains closed behind him. Without hesitation, Eddie was straddling Richie’s hips and kissing him with fervor.

It wasn’t like Richie wasn’t used to kissing Eddie at this point, but you could never _truly_ get used to kissing someone you’d been in love with your whole life. It was a blessing every time he got to feel those soft pink lips pressed against his.

But this, the _straddling_ , was new.

He wasn’t sure what compelled Eddie to choose here of all places to suddenly explore their budding sexual relationship, but you wouldn’t catch Richie complaining about it.

Eddie’s hands were hot on the back of his neck as they pulled Richie impossibly closer. Eddie parted his lips, deepening their kiss with a tease of his tongue.

It was when Eddie ground his hips that Richie lost all sense of time and space.

He let out a moan that would undoubtedly have been heard had it not been for the bustling noise of the arcade around them. However Eddie _did_ hear it, responding with a small groan of his own.

“Richie, you’re an idiot.” Eddie whispered into his ear, peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Eds, you’re not very good at dirty talk.” Richie countered, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus on avoiding a boner.

“Not dirty talk, just the truth.” Eddie murmured against Richie’s lips, reclaiming them.

“Even though I’m sure you’re right, _mmmph_ \- what specifically makes me an idiot this time?”

Eddie bit Richie’s lower lip and it sent an electric current all the way down his spine.

“You’re gonna get us caught.”

“If I recall- _fuck_ \- you were the one who dragged us in here.”

Eddie had moved on from Richie’s jaw to take an interest in his neck, nipping and sucking and probably leaving behind marks they were both going to regret. But Richie was too euphoric to care, he simply cupped the back of Eddie’s head and encouraged him further.

“You’re still an idiot.” Eddie popped off Richie’s collarbone, his lips raw and red and sinfully alluring.

“Eds, let’s just get out of here, my parents aren’t home until 5:00.” Richie’s words came out more like a plea than an offer, his desperation hard to hide.

“What will we tell the Losers?”

“You’ve got explosive diarrhea.”

“Richie!”

“ _I’ve_ got explosive diarrhea?”

“No diarr- for god sakes Richie you’re so fucking gross.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I never claimed that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Take it up with my lawyer.”

“Who’s your lawyer, Stanley? We’ll have to tell him about us before he can take your case.”

“I liked it better when you weren’t talking.” Eddie captured Richie’s lips once again, but their grins made it sloppy.

Just as the heat between them started to return, they were interrupted.

Curtains slid to the side as Ben’s head poked into the space, his grin immediately faltering as he took in their compromising positions. There were a few moments where each one of them mimicked a deer in the headlights, none of them daring to move for fear of frightening the others. It was Beverly’s voice that finally broke them out of their stupor.

“Did you find them?”

Richie and Eddie moved faster than they’d ever moved before, dislodging themselves from one another and attempting to look normal and not like they’d just been sucking face in a photo booth inside the arcade. Ben, trusty old Ben, just nodded at them as if to say ‘your secret’s safe with me’, and then disappeared back behind the curtain.

“Nope, not yet.” Ben’s voice could be heard disappearing into the crowd.

It was a long while before Richie could breathe again, and when he turned to Eddie, he looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Eds?” Richie asked gently.

“I think we should tell them.” Eddie blurted, his gaze fixed on a spot on the floor.

Richie nodded, more to himself than to Eddie. He was right, they’d waited long enough.

“Okay.” Richie agreed, reaching over to take Eddie’s hand. Eddie looked up upon contact, meeting Richie’s eyes.

“You don’t mind?” Eddie seemed a bit surprised, as if he’d been expecting to have to fight for this.

“You’re right, there’s no sense in keeping it from them now.”

The rest of the sentence remained unspoken, but they knew what Richie meant. ‘Now that we know this is for real’.

Eddie visibly brightened, his ears twitching as his smile overtook his face.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.”

Richie’s free hand cupped Eddie’s cheek, his thumb caressing soft freckled skin.

“I do, by the way.” Richie added quietly.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, waiting for Richie to elaborate.

“I claim it.”

He saw the moment Eddie’s breath caught when he connected the pieces, and whatever last part of apprehension he’d been holding fell away. Then he was surging forward, crashing their lips together and nearly causing Richie to fall out of the photo booth.

They kissed for a moment longer before separating, goofy grins plastered on both their faces as they dragged themselves out of their hiding spot.

The arcade lights were aggressive in comparison to the dark solitude that had been the photo booth. Richie blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to the harsh difference, wondering how long they’d been in there.

Stanley answered his question as he barreled into him.

“Where have you guys been!?” He asked irately.

“Awe, why? Didja miss me Stanny?” Richie threw an arm around Stanley’s shoulders, which was immediately shrugged off.

“ _No_. Beverly beat Dragon’s Lair and some kid was so mad she bested his high score that he stuck chewing gum in her hair. We’re gonna go to her place and try to fix it, but we didn’t want to leave without you guys.”

Mike came up behind Stanley, followed by Bill, Ben, and then Beverly with a distinct wad of pink gum in her locks. All except for Ben took their turn asking where Richie and Eddie had run off to, Mike even going as far as to hypothesize that they’d left to get ice cream down the street without them.

After apologizing for disappearing, and promising Mike that they would buy him ice cream, the questions died down. Richie and Eddie followed the rest of them towards the exit, stopping short when Ben drifted behind to fall in line with them.

“I’m happy for you two.” He said simply, in that kind and genuine way that was distinctly Ben.

“Thanks Haystack.” Richie ruffled Ben’s hair.

“Yeah, thanks Ben.” Eddie agreed bashfully.

“I hope you know they’d all be happy for you too.” Ben added, nodding towards the rest of the group just a few paces in front of them.

Richie and Eddie shared a look, acceptance and nerves and giddiness all mingling together. In an act of courage, Richie extended his hand out to Eddie.

Eddie only hesitated for a second before he was clasping Richie’s hand, walking up to rejoin their friends, prepared for whatever followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I'm doing this but we're three down, four to go. Will I make it all the way through Reddie week??? Only time will tell.


End file.
